Once Upon A Time
by Nat'Litz
Summary: ( Inspiré du 2ème ending de la saison 2 ) Izuku Midoriya part vers l'Ouest pour une aventure héroïque. Il va se faire des amis et tomber sur une vieille connaissance. Qu'adveindra t il de lui une fois dans le feu de l'action qu'il a toujours voulu ? It's once upon a Time in Other World.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo mina!_

 _Le premier chapitre de ma première fiction est posté._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1: À la conquête de l'Ouest

Il était une fois dans une chaumière d'un village en bordure de montagne, un jeune héros. Il se prénommait Midoriya Izuku et ces faits d'armes étaient connu de toute sa petite bourgade. Tout les jours, il parcourait son village afin d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Mais ce matin là était bien différent des autres. Habituellement, il se réveillait seul et allait effectuer sa ronde. Tandis qu'aujourd'hui sa mère n'en pouvait plus de trépigner devant la porte de son fils. Entrant dans la chambre comme un ouragan, elle brandit un parchemin dans sa main droite.

\- **IZUKU! Réveille toi mon chéri!**

Encore dans les méandres du sommeil, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil vitreux. Il se redressa dans son lit gardant sa grosse couette sur sa tête alors que sa mère lui tendit le papier, remuant d'un pied à l'autre d'impatience.

 **-Regarde Izuku! Regarde!**

Le principal concerné prit le document, l'engouffrant dans son antre moelleuse. Après un instant, où le monde sembla s'être figé, la couette vola à travers la pièce. Une tête brune se rua en toute hâte vers la salle de bain. Toute trace de fatigue évaporée, Izuku se prépara, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sur le parchemin abandonné au pied du lit, on pouvait lire :

 **«Héros de toutes nos contrées, nous avons besoin de vous pour combattre le mal qui ronge notre pays par l'ouest!**

 **Mettez vous en route!**

 **Protégez nos concitoyens!**

 **Le royaume a besoin de vous! »**

La mère du héros ramassa le parchemin délaissé et se précipita à son tour dans toute la petite maisonnette pour rassembler le plus d'affaires que son rejeton pourrait avoir besoin dans sa quête de justice. Après moins d'une heure de préparation, c'est pimpant et débordant d'énergie qu'Izuku sortit de chez lui. Sa précieuse épée à la ceinture et une besace pleine de victuailles sur le dos, il descendit le petit chemin de terre menant à la forêt. Il fit un dernier signe à sa mère sur le pas de la porte avant de partir à l'aventure. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit heureuse pour son enfant, Inko ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Elle était tellement fière de lui. Son unique petit garçon allait devenir un grand héros.

En route vers sa destinée, Izuku marcha de longues heures à travers divers paysages, s'éloignant toujours plus loin de son doux foyer. Bien qu'il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, le jeune homme était heureux de partir. Il allait enfin être capable de réaliser son rêve, montrer de quoi il était capable. Les vilains ne sont pas rares dans sa région mais il ne savait pas se battre et l'aventurier avait toujours voulu prouver au monde entier qu'il était digne d'un grand héros. Rencontrant sur son chemin des paysans ou des marchands allant vers les villes afin de vendre leurs produits, il en aida certains recevant ainsi le couvert et le gîte pour la nuit.

Après une semaine de marche à parcourir une forêt dense afin de ne pas trop subir les rayons du soleil brulant de la journée, Izuku soupira longuement. Il s'arrêta un instant pour consulter sa carte. Il la prit dans son sac et l'ouvrit face à lui. Remettant sa besace encore ouverte sur son épaule, il reprit sa marche marmonnant de façon incompréhensible par quel chemin il devait passer pour se rendre vers l'ouest. Ne regardant pas devant lui, le brun aux reflets verts ne vit malheureusement pas le petit rocher à ses pieds. Il trébucha dessus et s'étala au sol dans un boucan assourdissant. Le contenu de son sac s'éparpilla autour de lui. Étant tombé tête la première, Izuku gémit de douleur, face contre terre. Du mouvement sur son côté gauche lui fit brusquement relevait la tête. Sur la défensive, Izuku dégaina maladroitement son épée tout en reculant sur le sol.

 **-Oh oh tout doux, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.**

Izuku resta bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune homme d'un peu près de son âge se tenait devant lui. Il était brun et portait des lunettes ainsi qu'une lourde armure. Un chevalier. Les yeux d'Izuku s'illuminèrent d'admiration alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux chatain vétu d'un grand capuchon sortit de derrière le garçon.

 **-Tu vas bien? On t'a vu te vautrer depuis l'autre sentier. Tu n'as rien de cassé?**

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se redresser alors que son compagnon chevalier s'abaissait pour rassembler les affaires du pauvre malchanceux.

 **-Je ... je vais bien merci beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un ici désolé de vous avoir fait peur.**

Il se releva grâce à sa nouvelle rencontre, rougissant légèrement, gêné de se retrouver face à une fille.

 **-Je m'appelle Uraraka Ochako, je suis magicienne. Et je te présente mon compagnon de route, Iida Tenya. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.**

 **-Oh euh ... je ... Enchanté. Moi c'est Midoriya Izuku!**

 **-Tiens, Midoriya kun je pense avoir récupéré toutes tes affaires.**

Tenya lui tendit son sac à nouveau rempli, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le remercia vivement en se prosternant plusieurs fois, reconnaissant de leur aide.

 **-Bon on va devoir te laisser. On a encore de la route à faire avant d'arriver dans l'ouest. Essaye de faire attention où tu marches maintenant. Allez salut.**

Un instant hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Izuku ne pensa pas à agir immédiatement. Les deux autres ayant déjà reprient leurs marches à travers la forêt, il les interpella et courut derrière eux.

 **-Attendez! Vous allez également à l'ouest pour combattre? Je ... j'y vais aussi!**

Se tournant à nouveau vers lui, les deux voyageurs l'invitèrent avec un grand sourire et ainsi commença l'aventure d'Izuku avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Ils marchèrent tous les trois, tous en se découvrant mutuellement. Le jeune héros apprit donc que Tenya venait d'une grande famille de chevalier, se transmettant l'envie de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin de génération en génération. Quand à Ochaco, elle voulait devenir une magicienne renommée afin d'apporter gloire et richesse à ses parents.

Deux jours plus tard, la petite bande toujours sur les routes vers l'ouest durent s'arrêter en ville afin de refaire le plein de provisions. Ils entrèrent dans une épicerie et firent leurs courses. Sur leur passage, les habitants chuchotaient derrière leur dos de manière peu discrète se qui fit froncer les sourcils de Tenya.

 **-Dites les amis, vous n'avez pas une curieuse impression depuis qu'on est arrivé?**

Ochaco et Izuku hochèrent la tête de concert, en regardant autour d'eux d'un air d'incompréhension. La magicienne serra les poings devant elle. C'était une manière bien à elle de se donner du courage. Elle se dirigea vers un homme dans la fleur de l'âge chuchotant à l'oreille de sa femme.

 **-Excusez moi, messieurs dames, je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parler au juste? Ou plutôt de quoi toute la ville parle.**

Surpris par l'initiative de la jeune demoiselle devant eux, le couple cligna des yeux puis l'homme reprit la parole.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Il semble que le prince Todoroki est parti seul en croisade contre nos ennemis de l'ouest. Son père est fou de rage et comme c'est le seigneur de notre ville et bien tout le monde est inquiet.**

Comprenant mieux la situation, Ochaco alla vite raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à ses compagnons. Soulagés de ne pas être la cause de tous ses murmures, la petite bande décida tout de même de ne pas trop s'attarder dans la ville et partirent dès leurs emplettes terminés. Pour sortir de la ville, ils passèrent sur un gigantesque pont.

 **-Wouaaah c'est impressionnant quand on est dans la ville on ne s'imagine pas en fait qu'il y a un sacré gouffre de l'autre côté.** S'émerveilla Tenya du paysage derrière eux.

 **-Oui en effet, la ville a été créée au bord d'une falaise séparant le côté Est de notre pays et le côté Ouest en son centre. Nous sommes obligés de passer par cette ville et ce pont car eux seuls nous mène vers l'ouest.** Expliqua Izuku.

 **-C'est magnifique en tout cas.** Acquiesça Ochaco. **Tiens il y a quelqu'un là bas regardez.**

La jeune magicienne pointa de son bâton, une silhouette fine à cheval de l'autre côté de pont, au bord de la falaise.

 **-En effet il y a bel et bien quelqu'un. Allons voir qui c'est, non ? Peut être qu'il cherche comme nous à aller affronter le mal.** Supposa Tenya.

 **-D'accord allons y!**

Ils coururent jusque la fin du pont et longérent la falaise afin de trouver la personne qu'ils avaient aperçus plus tôt. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant un jeune aristocrate sur un cheval blanc. Ébahi par la prestance du garçon, seul Izuku osa s'approcher doucement, peu sur de lui.

 **-Euh bonjour, dites vous ... vous allez vers l'ouest vous aussi?**

Le cavalier tourna alors son regard vers les trois compères, les faisant écarquillés les yeux. Il était beau, c'était indéniable mais ce qui scotcha le plus Izuku fut son visage. Il avait des yeux vairons ainsi que la marque d'une ancienne brûlure à l'œil gauche. Ses cheveux étaient d'une côté blanc et de l'autre rouge. On aurait dit que deux personnes avaient essayés de fusionner pour n'en former qu'une se qui rendait l'effet des plus hypnotisant. De l'avis du jeune héros en tout cas. Izuku se reprit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il trouvait que c'était impoli de dévisager le cavalier ainsi. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner une certaine contenance.

 **-Tu ... tu veux faire partie de notre groupe? Nous allons tout les trois vers l'ouest terrasser les vilains qui s'y trouvent!**

L'aristocrate eut l'air de réfléchir un instant. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, vers la ville frontière.

 **-Je veux bien. Un peu de compagnie ne peut pas faire de mal. Je me nomme Todoroki. Todoroki Shoto.**

Les trois autres sautèrent de joie à l'annonce du bicolore, n'écoutant pas vraiment la fin tandis que leur nouvelle recrue descendait de son cheval. Ravi de compter un nouveau membre, la petite bande se remit en marche. De l'autre côté du pont, le paysage autour d'eux avait quelque peu changé. Au lieu des étendues de verdure, ils se déplaçaient à présent dans un environnement bien plus hostile. Il y avait de la roche à perte de vue. Quelques rares plantes tentait de pousser par ci par là avec difficulté. D'un air inquiet, Izuku partagea le fond de sa pensée au reste du groupe.

 **-Dites, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'un truc cloche par ici?**

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un hochement synchronisé de la tête.

 **-C'est à cause de l'Alliance des supers vilains.** Expliqua Shoto.

 **-Quoi?!** S'étonna Ochaco. **L'Alliance des vilains? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas au courant alors que vous voyagez pour combattre à l'Ouest? Les démons que nous allons affronter se font appeler comme ca. Ils sont des centaines à ce qu'il parait. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'y aller. Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple dans la terreur.** Déclara solennellement Shoto.

 **-Ton peuple? Tu veux dire ta famille ou les gens que tu aimes non?** Demanda Tenya quelque peu perplexe.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en guise de réponse puis avisant l'air tout aussi incompris des deux autres il éclaircissa ses propos.

 **-Je suis le prince de la ville que vous venez de traverser. Le fils prodige de la famille Todoroki.**

Laissant ses compagnons bouche bée, intégrant la nouvelle en douceur, il remonta avec classe sur son cheval.

 **-Je vais avancer un peu et préparer notre campement pour la nuit. Essayez de trouver du bois pour le feu en chemin. À tout à l'heure.**

Le prince donna un léger coup de talons contre les flans de sa monture puis s'éloigna au galop. Les trois amis se regardèrent les uns, les autres mais finalement haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait mouvement synchronisé et se remirent en marche discutant de tout et de rien en ramassant des morceaux de bois traînant sur leur chemin. C'est au crépuscule qu'ils retrouvèrent Shoto. Il avait attaché son cheval au seul arbre des environs et monter une tente de fortune dans le renfoncement d'un grand rocher. Impressionné et soulagé de pouvoir enfin se reposer, tous se mirent à préparer le feu afin de se réchauffer et manger le plus vite possible autour.

 **-Wouah c'est génial! C'est la meilleure soirée de tout mon voyage!** Ria Izuku, le ventre plein, aux côtés de Shoto.

 **-En effet et en plus de ça le ciel étoilé est magnifique vu d'ici.** Approuva Ochaco allongé près de Tenya.

 **-Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer dans la tente. Demain on pourrait tomber sur des vilains. Tâchez d'être en forme.** Les conseilla le prince, une main sur le pommeau de son épée à sa ceinture.

 **-Tu as raison. Allez, au lit !**

Tenya se leva, suivi d'Ochaco et allèrent tout deux s'installer dans la tente. Suivant leur nouvel ami dans le sens inverse, Izuku le rejoigna.

 **-Tu ne veux pas aller dormir un peu?**

Shoto tourna son regard vairon sur lui, secouant la tête negativement.

 **-Nous sommes tout proche des lignes ennemies. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on se fasse égorger dans notre sommeil. Je monte la garde. Vas y toi ne te prive pas pour moi.**

Un léger sourire étendit les lèvres du prince, un sourire qui fit légèrement rougir et déglutir l'autre homme.

 **-Euh ... oui je ... j'y vais. Hésite pas à venir nous réveiller ... enfin si il y a quoi que ce soit euh ... Ouais j'y vais.**

Déguerpissant le plus vite possible afin qu'il ne remarque pas plus son embarras, Izuku se rua dans la tente et s'emmitoufla dans son sac de couchage. Après un court moment où il retrouva une respiration plus régulière, il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée était que ce prince était particulièrement charmant quand il souriait.

Un peu plus de trois heures étaient passées lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre un bruit étouffé à l'extérieur de la tente. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retira de son sac de couchage le plus discrètement possible. Tenya et Ochaco dormaient comme des loirs mais aucun signe de Shoto. Il prit son épée et sortit sans faire de bruit. À première vue, il n'y avait personne. Mais l'absence du bicolore ne présageait rien de bon. Il resta sur ses gardes, brandissant son épée face à lui. Son cœur rata alors soudainement un battement. Il leva brusquement la tête puis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Un combat faisait rage au dessus de lui, sur le rocher protégeant leur camp. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il accourut au secours du prince.

Aux prises avec trois démons lui assénant coups sur coups, Shoto repoussait leur attaque avec vitesse et puissance. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas riposter du fait de leur nombre et commencait déjà à fatiguer. Izuku arrivant sur sa droite, il se précipita sur le vilain qui allait frapper, profitant de son élan pour l'embrocher directement. Les deux autres ennemis reculèrent rapidement, avisant le nouvel arrivant.

 **-Todoroki kun!? Est-ce que ça va?**

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête. Il préférait rester concentré sur le combat.

 **-Je prends celui de gauche. Occupe toi de l'autre.**

Mettant ses paroles en action, le prince chargea son adversaire quelques secondes avant qu'Izuku fasse de même. À deux, ils réduisirent les vilains en charpie en quelques coups bien placés.

 **-Problème réglé. Ses enfoirés nous ont tout de même attaqués de nuit.** Soupira Izuku. **Tu avais bien raison de ...**

S'interrompant en découvrant Shoto un genoux à terre se compressant le flan gauche, Izuku se précipita à ses côtés.

 **-Todoroki kun, tu es blessé? Il faut retourner au campement s'en occuper. Tu vas réussir à marcher.**

 **-Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une éraflure.**

Il grogna de douleur et se releva prenant tout de même appui sur Izuku. Ils retournèrent doucement jusque la tente. Une fois devant le feu, Shoto s'écroula au sol. Inquiet de son état, Izuku alla chercher de quoi le soigner.

 **-Il faut que tu enlèves ta main. Laisse moi te soigner. Vu ton état, je sais que ce n'est ni rien ni une simple éraflure.**

Devant le fait accompli, le prince hocha la tête et retira sa main ensanglanté. Le brun aux reflets verts retint une exclamation de justesse en constatant les dégâts. Il avait une grande et profonde griffure lui barrant les côtes sur tout son flanc gauche. Il commença à désinfecter la plaie puis la banda du mieux qu'il put.

 **-Voila. Bon c'est pas le top et il faudra demander à Uraraka d'utiliser sa magie quand elle sera réveillée mais au moins j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. Ça va? Tu tiens le coup?**

 **-Je pense que oui. Merci Midoriya kun. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.**

Rougissant légèrement à ses paroles, le jeune héros descendit vivement la tête se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

 **-Je ... c'est normal voyons. Allez repose toi je vais monter la garde à ta place.**

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet l'arrêtant. Dos au blessé, il ne vit pas son regard mais entendit distinctement son murmure.

 **-Reste s'il te plaît. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.**

Izuku soupira et se réinstalla en position du lotus, toujours tête basse. Shoto souria puis ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement, l'aventurier étant à présent le seul de la bande encore réveillé. Tout le reste de la nuit, Izuku monta la garde autour du campement mais aucun ennemi ne montra le bout de son nez.

Au petit matin, Ochaco et Tenya se réveillèrent et poussèrent un cri de surprise en découvrant le prince blessé près du feu. La magicienne s'occupa immédiatement de sa blessure, la faisant disparaître alors qu'Izuku leur raconta les événements de la nuit. Après avoir remis Shoto sur pied et un copieux petit-déjeuner englouti, ils levèrent le camp reprenant leur marche.

Dans le milieu d'après midi, ils passèrent devant un immense volcan en activité. En son sommet, une épaisse fumée se dégageait sur plusieurs mètres au dessus du cratère. À peine, les quatre comparses eurent pénétrés dans la zone volcanique, que les rayons du soleil au dessus d'eux disparurent. Étonné de ce phénomène étrange, le petit groupe leva les yeux au ciel et en resta bouche bée de se qu'ils virent. Un dragon. Un immense dragon rouge volait au-dessus de leur tête. Et il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette trônait fièrement sur la tête de la créature. Le cheval de Shoto hennissa et rua de peur avant de s'enfuir. Ne pouvant rien faire, le prince le laisse faire bien qu'il analysa tout de même dans quelle direction il alla.

Le dragon se posa dans un puissant tremblement de terre et une violente rafale de vent. La petite bande qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, put voir distinctement la personne sur le dos du puissant prédateur. Aux côtés de Shoto, Izuku se mit violemment à trembler un air terrifié sur le visage.

 **-Est-ce que ça va Midoriya kun? Tu es tout pâle d'un coup.** S'inquiéta le prince.

 **-Je ... je ...**

N'arrivant pas à formuler un seul mot de plus, Izuku laissa échapper une gémissement plaintif alors qu'une voix grave se fit entendre.

 **-Deku! Je peux savoir ce que tu branles ici bordel?!**

Un homme descendit du dos de la créature. Face aux quatre héros, il fit craquer ses poings de manière menaçante faisant contracté touts les muscles de ses bras. Étant torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une longue cape rouge autour du cou, il était impressionnant. Le nouveau venu n'avait cependant d'œil que pour le petit brun aux reflets verts. Et il avait l'air très en colère contre lui.

 **-Je t'ai posé une question, maudit nerd! Tu comptes me répondre un jour, hein? Hurla t il furieusement.**

Malgré la peur qui le tétanisé, Izuku releva la tête continuant de trembler comme une feuille morte. C'est d'une petite voix timide et saccadé qu'il parvint à s'exprimer, plongeant son regard vert dans celui carmin du barbare.

 **-Je ... je peux ... je peux tout t'expliquer Ka ... Katchan.**

 **-Oh mais je l'espère pour toi, Deku! Je l'espère pour toi!** **!**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre?_

 _Oh et ne vous en faites pas c'est bien du KatchanXDeku * - * ça arrive dans le prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo mina!

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est déjà prêt!

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'ailleurs je vous réponds juste en dessous. Vous m'avez beaucoup motivé pour ce deuxième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

 _ **Tsuichin**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes précieux conseils. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plongera dans mon histoire. J'ai essayé de ralentir un peu les événements comme tu me l'as suggéré et j'attends ton verdict avec impatience. Je me demande aussi comment tu vas réagir face à mon couple KatchanXDeku. Oh et j'ai également retirer ma demande de commentaires tout de suite après t'avoir lu. Gomen gomen je savais pas que ça pouvait énerver. Voilà merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture à toi.

 _ **Amelayy**_ : Carrément que cette ending est ÉNORME! Enfin tout l'anime est énorme! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis avis qui m'a motivé à écrire ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que tout comme le premier tu le trouvera à ton goût. Et oui le KatchanXDeku c'est trop génial * - * D'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience tes réactions à leur confrontation. Encore merci pour ton soutien et courage à toi aussi pour l'écriture de tes fictions. Bonne lecture.

 _ **Hatsukoi-san**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils qui m'ont été fort utile. Comme tu me l'avais suggéré j'ai essayé de ralentir mon récit et j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira. Et que tu plonges encore plus dans l'univers que je décris. Je suis impatiente de connaître ton avis sur mon couple KatchanXDeku et sur la manière dont je les fais interagir entre eux. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir lire ta fiction sur cette ending si géniale un jour. Sur ce bonne lecture et peut être à une prochaine.

 _ **Potiron**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et n'hésitez pas à me poser tes questions si tu en as je ne mords pas et j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi en espérant que ça te plaise tout autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Confrontation

 _ **-Je... Je peux ... je peux tout t'expliquer Ka ... Katchan.**_

 _ **-Oh mais je l'espère pour toi, Deku! Je l'espère pour toi!**_

Avisant l'état plus qu'étrange dans lequel se mettait Izuku face à cette acharné qui menaçait ouvertement son ami, Shoto décida d'agir. Il dégaina lentement son épée et s'avança, se plaçant entre les deux. Levant un sourcil perplexe devant l'attitude protectrice du prince envers Izuku, le dénommé Katchan leva à son tour son sabre vers lui.

 **-Et t'es qui toi au juste ?** Grogna le blond, un air encore plus mauvais déformant son visage. **Tu te prends pour qui ? Son putain de garde du corps ? Hein ?!**

Sentant de plus en plus l'ambiance tourner au vinaigre, Tenya et Ochaco se mirent tout deux de chaque côté de l'aventurier. Ce dernier, complètement pétrifié, était toujours secoué de violent tremblement et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance sans réel succès. Ochaco, inquiète, posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule. Shoto tourna légèrement son regard vers lui, ne perdant pas pour autant de vue son adversaire.

 **-Midoriya kun ? Dis quelque chose.**

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement féroce venant de devant lui.

 **-Oi enfoiré ! Tu te mets en travers de ma route et en plus tu m'ignores ! Je vais te massacrer !**

Dans un mouvement fluide et puissant, le blond fit glisser sa lame contre celle du prince, créant des étincelles entre les deux aciers. Ripostant en se défendant du mieux qu'il put, Shoto serra les dents et balança tout son poids contre l'arme s'approchant dangereusement de la garde de son épée. Il parvint à le repousser de justesse, la pointe du sabre tranchant dans le tissu de sa veste. Enragé, les yeux injecté de sang, le barbare se jeta dans un nouvel assaut. Il échangèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Katchan prenant clairement le dessus sur le bicolore. Ces salves étaient de plus en plus précises, le lacérant à présent à chaque coups de sabre. Regardant le combat prendre une mauvaise tournure pour le prince, Tenya dégaina furieusement son épée et se jeta à son tour sur le barbare dans un cri rauque.

 **-Midoriya kun ! Il faut aider Todoroki ! Il va se faire tuer !**

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent au plus profond du brun le faisant enfin réagir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva la tête et fonça à son tour vers les deux combattants, dépassant Tenya avant qu'il n'intervienne. Et alors que le blond avait enfin pu se frayer une ouverture pour mettre fin au combat, son bras se fit soudainement agripper par deux mains tremblantes.

 **-Non ! Je … je t'en prie Katchan … Ne … ne t'en prends pas à mes amis … Je t'en supplie.**

Se figeant dans son mouvement et tournant son regard acide vers deux prunelles vertes larmoyantes, le blond sembla se calmer un instant. Et envoya valser Izuku d'un coup de poing bien senti dans l'estomac. D'un pas lourd et rageur, il alla vers sa pauvre victime se tordant de douleur et lui balança un coup de pied en plein visage. Horrifié par la violence avec laquelle il se défoulait sur leur ami, Shoto, Tenya et Ochaco restèrent paralysé face à cet effroyable spectacle. La rage du blond sembla enfin s'apaiser après plusieurs autres coups mettant Ko sa victime. Il s'arrêta face à lui et le regarda misérable à ses pieds. Avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et le tira à sa suite.

 **-Mais arrête ! Tu es complètement fou !** Cria Ochaco, tombant à genoux en larmes, impuissante.

 **-Relâche le ! Tu l'as assez malmené comme ça ! Laisse le maintenant !** Soutint Tenya, n'osant pas pour autant approcher et se confronter à lui.

 **-Tu le paieras. Tu me le paieras cher.** Siffla l'aristocrate entre ses dents serré par la douleur que lui causer les multiples blessures qu'il lui avait infligé.

Ignorant les protestations des compagnons d'Izuku, le barbare projeta le corps inerte du jeune homme sur son dragon attendant bien sagement un peu plus loin puis sauta à son tour sur son dos.

 **-J'embarque ce maudit nerd ! Si vous me suivez je vous crève c'est clair ?**

Et c'est sur ces mots et un dernier regard supérieur envers les trois héros qu'il s'envola dans un grondement assourdissant. La créature s'éloigna rapidement, survolant le volcan et disparaissant de l'autre côté. Le calme revenant autour d'eux, les survivants de la fureur de Katsuki Bakugou relâchèrent la pression. Ochaco sanglota à chaudes larmes tandis que Tenya se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir rien pu faire et Shoto écrasa ses poings contre le premier rocher à sa portée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, c'est Tenya qui reprit ses esprits le premier. Il alla aux côtés d'Ochaco et posa une main délicate dans son dos, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

 **-Uraraka chan, reprends toi. Il faut soigner Todoroki.** Murmura t il calmement.

Relevant la tête et bien que pleurant encore, Ochaco hocha la tête et tout deux allèrent vers le prince. Il était effondré et essoufflé contre le rocher ayant subi sa frustration. Les phalanges en sang et bouillonnant de l'intérieur, une expression froide se peignait pourtant sur son visage. La magicienne s'accroupit à son niveau puis utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de le guérir, séchant en même temps ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Tenya, droit comme un i, fixa du regard l'endroit où le dragon avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé ce sale type emmener leur ami. Une lueur de détermination illumina son regard alors qu'il leva le poing vers le ciel sombre.

 **-Nous allons venir à ton secours Midoriya kun ! Tiens le coup nous arrivons !** Hurla t il soudainement alors que ses deux compagnons se relevèrent, la même détermination dans les yeux.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du volcan, sur son versent Est, le dragon se posa dans la cour d'un immense château en ruine. Descendant de son dos et atterrissant durement sur la terre ferme, Katsuki se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Il avait prit le débutant héros sur son épaule, ce dernier étant toujours inconscient. Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas précipités venir vers lui.

 **-Bakugou kun ! Tu es rentré !**

Soudainement, une tête rousse en pic se jeta sur lui. Katsuki eut le temps de faire un léger écart sur le côté, le nouvel arrivant se retrouvant tête la première au sol.

 **-Oi tête de pics ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ca crétin !**

Eijiro Kirishima, le bras droit de Bakugou se releva en se massant le front puis avisa ce que leur ramener son ami.

 **-Gomen gomen ! Oh mais dis moi c'est qui ce gringalet ? Tu l'as ramassé comme ça ou c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état ?**

 **-Ca ne te regarde pas abruti.** Grogna t il en réponse alors qu'il s'avançait vers les portes de son château, autoproclamé sien après l'avoir conquit. **Par contre j'ai une mission pour toi.**

 **-A vos ordres chef !** S'amusa Eijiro faisant le salut militaire pour embêter le barbare.

 **-Arrête ca. Les alliés de ce maudit nerd vont sûrement vouloir venir le chercher. Ils sont sur le versent Ouest. Vas y et fais en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent jamais ici. Leur équipe se compose d'une magicienne et de deux combattant aguerri donc n'y va pas seul. Prends Sero kun avec toi ainsi que Ashido chan. Exécution.**

 **-Euh attends mec. Tu me demandes de m'en prendre aux potes du gars que t'as ramassé ? Tu trouves pas qu'on pourrait plutôt s'en faire des alliés plutôt que se mettre à dos tout ceux qui te plaise pas ?**

Montant les escaliers de marbre défoncé à plusieurs endroits afin de se diriger vers son aile privé, Katsuki se stoppa et envoya son poing dans la balustrade dans un grognement énervé.

 **-Depuis quand tu discutes mes ordres enfoiré ? Tu veux crever ?**

Surpris par la colère si soudaine et violente du blond bien que son tempérament avait toujours été très explosif, Eijiro secoua vivement la tête levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

 **-Pas le moins du monde Chef. C'était juste une suggestion.**

 **-Ouais bah tes suggestions à la con tu te les gardes et en attendant tu fais se que je te dis.** Répliqua Katsuki plus calmement.

Il reprit sa marche, délaissant Eijiro, et parcourut un long couloir pour arriver face à la porte de son espace réservé. Il entra puis ferma à clé derrière lui. Il ne voulait certainement pas être dérangé. Il balaya la pièce du regard puis s'avança vers un large canapé un peu plus loin et y déposa le corps inconscient du brun. La pièce, tout comme l'aile entière était intacte et richement aménagé, contrairement au reste du château. Katsuki s'étira en soupirant longuement. Izuku allait encore resté dans cet état pendant un petit moment vu la dérouillée qu'il lui avait mise. Il décida donc de le laisser là et se dirigea vers une autre pièce sur sa droite. Sa salle de bain privé. Elle était toute carrelé et à la mode japonaise. Il se déshabilla intégralement puis fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Après avoir allumé le jet d'eau de la douche sur le côté, il s'asseya sur le tabouret en face et se frixionna le cuir chevelu. Savourant la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps il se détendît. Il se lava puis rinça ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il plongea par la suite dans la baignoire et s'autorisa un léger sourire, fermant les yeux de délice.

Profitant pleinement de son moment de détente, une ombre vint pourtant gâcher son petit moment de bien être. L'image de cet enfoiré d'aristo' bicolore protégeant Deku se rappela à son esprit. Il grogna légèrement, ses lèvres se retroussant en une moue agacé. Pourquoi ce connard avait il protéger ce maudit nerd ? Et en plus de ça, Deku l'avait supplié de ne pas faire de mal à ses prétendues amis. Un sifflement de colère retentit dans la salle de bain. Ce crétin croyait sincèrement qu'il allait les épargner. Deux années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Deux années qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui et voilà que maintenant qu'il l'avait sous le nez il n'arrivait même plus à se détendre tranquillement dans son bain. Cet enfoiré avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse de se présenter à lui comme si de rien était.

Katsuki se rappela alors la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Izuku. Il venait d'emménager dans le petit village tranquille où il devait encore habiter. Ils devaient avoir quatre ans si sa mémoire était bonne. Sa mère était venu rencontré la sienne et c'est tout naturellement que les deux garçons avaient commencé à jouer ensemble. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, Katsuki l'avait emmené jouer dehors. Il lui avait montré ses mouvements de combat qu'il avait appris et Izuku l'avait regardé faire avec admiration.

 **« -Wouaaah t'es trop fort Katchan ! Tu vas devenir un grand héros plus tard ! »**

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois sa prestation terminée. Katsuki serra les dents et les poings. Rétrospectivement, cet imbécile avait toujours fait parti intégrante de sa vie. Il avait toujours été derrière lui, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux admiratifs. Donnant un violent coup de poing dans le carrelage à côté de lui, Katsuki rouvrit les yeux et se secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas repenser à tout ça. Il se l'interdisait. Se lavant succinctement le corps désirant sortir vite, il se leva une fois rincer puis enroula ses hanches dans une serviette propre. Il sortit de la salle d'eau encore trempé, son regard se posant directement sur le canapé. Il plissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était vide, un tic nerveux faisant tressauter le coin de ses lèvres.

 **-Oi ! Deku ! Montre toi !**

Il avança jusqu'au canapé puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant plusieurs tâches de sang. Il passa toute la pièce en revue du regard et en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas se trouver dans celle-ci. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte sur sa gauche et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il eut un sourire cynique en apercevant d'autres traces de sang sur le sol. Elles le menèrent jusque sa penderie qu'il ouvrit brusquement découvrant une pauvre chose tremblante et recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le fond du meuble.

 **-Tu es stupide ou quoi Deku ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me fausser compagnie en te planquant dans mon armoire ?**

Il l'attrapa durement par le bras et le balança plus loin, le sortant de là. Le dos contre le sol, Midoriya se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes. Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant une ombre menaçante se dresser devant lui. Il leva son regard sur Katsuki, fulminant à nouveau de colère.

 **-Arrête de fuir comme un lâche stupide nerd ! Explique toi maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!**

Tremblant de tout ces membres, Izuku baissa la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure étant fendu et son arcade dégoulinant encore de sang, il essuya comme il put le liquide carmin et poisseux.

 **-Je … je suis venu dans l'Ouest pour combattre les vilains. Et … et devenir un héros moi aussi.** Chuchota t il en réponse, peu sur de lui.

Il espéra un instant que Katsuki ne l'avait pas entendu mais une main puissante l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et le soulevant de terre lui prouva le contraire.

 **-Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Toi, un héros ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Tu n'es rien Deku ! Et tu ne seras jamais un héros ! Mets toi bien ça dans le tête !**

Les poings d'Izuku, ballant le long de son corps, se serrèrent vivement à la réplique cinglante du blond. Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle dévalèrent ses joues, allant s'écrasant contre le poing serré de Katsuki.

 **-Tu veux devenir un héros alors que tu chiales comme un pauvre demeuré ! Tu es pitoyable ! Revois tes rêves à la baisse car héros c'est définitivement hors de ta portée abruti !**

N'en pouvant plus de se faire rabaisser plus bas que terre, Izuku contracta tout ses muscles puis d'une main il agrippa celle de Katsuki autour de son col. Il le fit lâcher prise d'un mouvement brusque, ses pieds retrouvant le sol. Il releva ensuite la tête, ancrant son regard furieux dans celui surpris de son bourreau.

 **-Je me fiche bien de se que tu peux penser Katchan. Je deviendrai un héros ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et ce jour là, j'espère pouvoir me battre à tes côtés, d'égal à égal !**

Sa première main toujours autour de son poignet, sa deuxième vint la rejoindre sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras du blond. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline et un cri de colère, il souleva Katsuki au dessus de lui puis l'envoya violemment au tapis à quelques mètres de lui. Les rôles à présent inversé, le brun aux reflets verts sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Restant un instant paralysé au sol le temps que son cerveau intègre se qu'il venait de se passer, le blond vit rouge. Il se releva sans utiliser ses bras puis fit face à Izuku.

 **-D'égale à égale hein ? Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Tu vas payais au centuple se que tu viens de faire Deku !**

Le barbare se rapprochant de lui d'un air menaçant et enragé, le brun se prépara à en découdre, levant ses poings encore légèrement tremblant devant lui. C'est pourtant à moins d'un mètre de lui, que l'aventurier baissa finalement sa garde ne désirant pas l'affronter. Il se prit alors de plein fouet les poings puissants du dresseur. Se laissant faire, il encaissa toute la rage de ce dernier sans jamais riposter ou même se protéger. Remarquant le manque de réaction face à lui, Bakugou se stoppa soudainement.

 **-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas !?**

Crachant du sang et tombant à genoux aux pieds de son adversaire, Deku leva les yeux vers lui et lui souria.

 **-Parce que tu n'es pas mon ennemi Katchan. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est de pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés. Même malgré le fait que tu me détestes. Moi je t'ai toujours admiré.**

Serrant les dents à s'en faire mal et sa colère redoublant, le blond attrapa Izuku par les cheveux le faisant gémir de douleur.

 **-Je préfère encore perdre contre ses enfoirés de vilains plutôt que m'associer avec toi pour les vaincre maudit nerd ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi c'est clair !**

Écarquillant les yeux, le brun n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Katchan dire une chose pareille. Sentant à nouveau la colère montait en lui, son corps affaibli agissa de son propre chef. Il envoya son poing s'écraser mollement contre le torse nu de son vis-à-vis puis hurla de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

 **-Plus jamais tu redis ça ! Tu m'entends ! Plus jamais ! Le Katchan que je connais et admire ne laisse jamais la victoire à son adversaire ! JAMAIS !**

Se figeant à son tour, le barbare relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux du brun. Tombant à genoux afin de se mettre au même niveau que lui, Katsuki prit brusquement Deku dans ses bras, l'enlassant contre lui. Il murmura à son oreille, toute trace de colère disparut.

 **-Bordel, comment tu fais pour toujours me faire perdre tout contrôle…**

Ne laissant pas le temps au brun de comprendre la situation, Katchan pressa furieusement ses lèvres contre celle d'Izuku. Complètement choqué, ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il les ferma lorsqu'il sentit le blond lui mordillait légèrement la lèvre, réclamant l'approfondissement de leur baiser. Il entrouvrit alors celle-ci et c'est dans un gémissement de mi douleur mi plaisir qu'il accueillit la langue curieuse de Katsuki. Ils soupirèrent tout deux d'aise lorsque leurs muscles buccales se rencontrèrent, jouant l'une contre l'autre. Se perdant totalement dans cet échange si langoureux et excitant, Izuku se laissa aller contre le corps brulant du barbare. Bakugou finit par mettre fin à leur douce étreinte afin de reprendre son souffle. Il grimaça contre les lèvres du brun, un goût métallique lui restant en bouche.

 **-Il faut te soigner … Tu pisses le sang et tes plaies vont finir par s'infecter.**

Revenant à la réalité à ces quelques mots, Midoriya rouvrit les yeux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire entre lui et Katsuki, il recula brusquement rouge de gêne. Il fut alors prit d'un violent vertige l'obligeant à poser une main tremblante contre le pectorale droit du blond.

 **-Ka… Katchan je …**

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras du dresseur. Ce dernier soupira longuement puis mit un bras sous la nuque d'Izuku et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il se leva et transporta Deku jusque son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que la plupart de ses vêtements ne le laissant qu'avec sa chemise et son boxer puis le couvrit de l'épaisse couette. Il profita par la suite de son inconscience pour panser ses plaies encore ouverte, tentant d'être le plus délicat possible. Une fois terminé, il laissa Izuku se reposait. Se rendant compte en sortant de la chambre qu'il était encore en serviette de bain, il alla s'habiller rapidement puis sortit de son aile, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il grogna férocement en se repassant les évènements qui venait d'arriver. Il avait perdu l'esprit. C'était définitif, il devait être devenu fou. Lui qui pensait détester ce maudit nerd du plus profond de son être. Il l'avait embrassé putain. Et il ne pouvait pas nier. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Bordel Deku ne cesserait donc jamais de le mettre dans tout ces états. Préférant laisser de côté ses sentiments pour le moment, il se secoua vivement la tête. Il devait en parler à Eijiro pour voir les choses plus clairement. Se rappelant qu'il lui avait donné pour mission de faire disparaitre les amis d'Izuku, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur face à lui. Il s'énerva de plus belle en décidant finalement d'épargner la vie de ses misérables. Sortant d'un pas rageur de son château, il siffla bruyamment en mettant son pouce et son index entre ses lèvres. L'énorme dragon rouge ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à l'appel de son maître. Montant sur son dos d'un bond, Bakugou le fit décoller d'une légère tape et ordonna durement.

 **-Retrouve Kirishima le plus vite possible.**

Le roux aux cheveux en pétard éternua bruyamment faisant lever les yeux d'Hanta et Mina au ciel. Ils étaient partis en hâte lorsque leur chef avait ordonné qu'il aille mettre une bonne raclée à quelques voyageurs. Ils étaient en route depuis plus de trois heures, faisant le tour du volcan en restant à une certaine distance des traînées de lave brûlantes.

 **-Tu pourrais être plus discret Kirishima kun ? Je te rappelle qu'on est censé faire preuve de discrétion tout de même. Nos ennemis sont censés nous voir au dernier moment si on veut être efficace.** Le gronda Mina, les mains sur les hanches.

 **-Oh ça va hein. Tu contrôles tes éternuements toi peut être ?**

Hanta soupira et se passant une main sur le visage, l'air blasé.

 **-Arrêtez tout les deux c'est bon. Vous allez pas en faire toute une histoire. En plus il y a personne dans le coin et pour être discret avec ce terrain désertique ça va être compliqué.**

En effet, autour d'eux il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part quelques arbres morts et des rochers se faisant rare. Pour tendre une embuscade ce n'était pas l'idéal. Croisant ses bras derrière la tête en bâillant, Eijiro approuva d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Enfin bon, au moins nous les verrons arriver de loin. D'ailleurs Bakugou kun m'a dit qu'il y avait une magicienne dans leur groupe.**

 **-Une magicienne ? Eh mais c'est super con de l'éliminer on devrait plutôt s'en faire une alliée non ? Après tout les magiciennes ça se trouve pas à tout les coins de rue.** S'exclama Mina, enjouée.

 **-Bah c'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai dit au boss mais …**

 **-Mais encore une fois, il t'a pas écouté, à taper du poing et toi tu t'es aplati face à lui. Oui on connaît la chanson Kirishima.** Ricana Hanta

 **-Oi ! C'est même pas vrai ! Je ne m'aplatit pas face à lui ! C'est juste que … qu'il a de bon argument c'est tout.**

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de leur compagnon.

 **-C'est bon c'est bon, on te croit. Arrête de faire cette tête je vais me faire pipi dessus sinon.** Supplia Mina les bras autour de son ventre, plié en deux.

Le roux grogna légèrement puis regarda face à lui. Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en apercevant au loin trois silhouettes se dessiner de plus en plus clairement.

 **-Oh fini la plaisanterie les gars. Nos proies sont arrivés.**

Il les désigna de menton tout en sortant deux longs poignards, précédemment sur ses omoplates. Il les fit tournoyer entres ses doigts, s'échauffant.

 **-Ouais chouette ! On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit !** S'enjoua Mina sortant à son tour deux hachettes de leur étui fixait sur ses cuisses.

 **-Ne vous précipitez pas trop tout les deux, on ne connait pas le niveau exacte de nos adversaires.** Les mit en garde Hanta, décrochant de sa ceinture son fouet qu'il fit claquer dans l'air.

Face à eux, les deux épéistes dégainèrent également leurs armes tandis que la magicienne se mit légèrement en retrait tendant son bâton vers eux.

 **-On dirait bien que voilà notre comité d'accueil. Exactement comme tu l'avais pensé Todoroki kun.**

 **-Mh en effet. Je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre.**

Shoto fit signe aux deux autres de s'arrêter. À quelques mètres d'eux se dressait l'équipe d'Eijiro. Il s'avança, arme au poing et s'adressa directement à eux.

 **-Nous ne sommes pas là pour combattre contre vous. Laissez nous passer et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.**

 **-Oh vraiment ? C'est sympa ça. Malheureusement nous avons reçu des ordres et nous comptons bien les appliquer.** Répondit Eijiro d'une voix amusé. **Bien on commence ? On aimerait pouvoir rapidement rentrer chez nous.**

 **-Seul un certain Katchan nous intéresse. S'il vous plaît écartez vous de notre chemin.** S'avança Tenya, se mettant à la même hauteur que son allié.

 **-Eh dommage pour vous mais les ordres du boss sont les ordres.** Eijiro lança un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers puis rajouta. **À l'assaut.**

Dans un bel ensemble, les trois comparses foncèrent vers les deux combattants en première ligne. Eijiro croisa le fer contre Shoto bloquant l'épée du prince de ses poignards. De son côté, Mina s'occupa de distraire Tenya donnant de grands coups de hachette dans sa garde, le faisant reculer petit à petit. Confronté à la dernière du groupe, Hanta fendit l'air de son fouet, tentant de capturer la magicienne qui repoussa ses attaques de petits sorts d'explosions. Le combat fit rage entre les six combattants pendant de très longues minutes sans pour autant désigner de gagnants. C'est alors qu'un jet de flammes passant au dessus des six attira l'attention de tout le monde. D'énormes pattes écailleuses se posèrent au sol et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Katsuki Bakugou se présenta devant les amis d'Izuku. Surpris par l'arrivée remarqué de son chef, Eijiro ne put arrêter le prince qui fonça immédiatement vers le barbare dans un cri rauque. Il dégaina son sabre et stoppa son assaut en grognant.

 **-Je ne suis pas venu me battre. Au contraire, je vous propose une alliance !**

 **-Ton alliance tu peux te la mettre où je pense, enfoiré !** Déclara Shoto donnant un nouveau coup d'épée à nouveau bloqué par l'arme du blond.

 **-Kirishima, Sero, Ashido montez sur Rubia je m'en charge maintenant.** Ordonna Katsuki à ses hommes.

 **-Tu es sûr chef ? Parce que là ça serait très facile de les éliminer.**

S'étant rapidement déplacé dans le dos du bicolore, Eijiro passa la lame d'un de ses couteaux sous sa gorge, comprenant trop tard son erreur.

 **-Kirishima ! Je contrôle le situation. Fais ce que je te dis.** S'agaça Bakugou.

 **-Bien. Mais il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça plus clairement après. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire autant d'effort pour rien.**

Il fit signe à son équipe de se replier et partirent tout trois en direction du dragon. Décontenancé par l'attitude plus ou moins pacifiste du barbare, Tenya vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Shoto suivi d'Ochaco.

 **-Nous devrions peut être écouter son offre, Todoroki kun.**

L'aristocrate se recula d'un pas et rengaina son épée, écoutant le conseil du grand brun sans pour autant se fier à Katsuki.

 **-Comment va Midoriya ?**

Cette question eut pour effet de tendre le blond qui envoya un regard mauvais à son vis à vis. Celui là, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'encadrer de sitôt. Et il lui sembla que c'était réciproque.

 **-Il va bien. Il dort dans ma chambre en ce moment même. Si ça peut vous rassurer.**

Sa déclaration eut l'air de rasséréner la magicienne ainsi que le chevalier en armure qui se regardèrent en souriant.

 **-Alors vous vous décidez à nous rejoindre ou pas ?!** S'énerva soudainement Katsuki.

 **-Nous verrons directement avec Midoriya kun. Pour le moment, nous voudrions le voir.**

Katchan serra les dents, se retenant d'enfoncer son poing dans la tronche du prince. À la place, il tourna les talons et monta à son tour sur le dos du dragon.

 **-Alors amenez vous bandes de connards !**

* * *

Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se finit. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Moyen ? Naze ? Et la relation entre Katchan et Deku vous la voyez évolué comment ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo mina !

Je suis de retour pour ce troisième chapitre.

Désolée d'avoir tardé à le faire mais quand l'inspiration n'y est pas, elle veut vraiment pas.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite en tout cas.

Merci aussi à Tsuishin, Keleana et emaLeo pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont encouragés pour cette suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 **-Nous verrons directement avec Midoriya kun. Pour le moment, nous voudrions le voir.**

Katchan serra les dents, se retenant d'enfoncer son poing dans la tronche du prince. À la place, il tourna les talons et monta à son tour sur le dos du dragon.

 **-Alors amenez vous bande de connards !**

Chapitre 3 : Alliance

Le chemin jusqu'au château en ruines se fit dans un silence pesant. L'ambiance sur le dos de la dragonne était à la méfiance. Chacun des deux groupes, d'un côté les amis d'Izuku et de l'autre les subordonnées de Katsuki, se regardaient en chien de faïence. Seul Bakugou, trônant sur le haut de la tête du reptile ne se souciait guère de se qu'il se passait plus bas. Apercevant sa demeure, le blond émit un sifflement sonore, signalant à Rubia d'entamer sa descente. Comprenant parfaitement son maître, l'animal ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer. Cependant à mi chemin, le regard perçant du dresseur capta quelque chose au loin. Dans un nouveau sifflement, la dragonne se stoppa net planant au dessus du château. Katsuki plissa les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait repéré. Son regard retrouva rapidement l'ombre qu'il avait perçu. Ses poings se serrèrent en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Ils allaient bientôt être attaqué. Il se devait de rentrer au plus vite avertir ses généraux. Le blond se tourna vers Eijiro assis sur le dos du reptile, regardant d'un air mauvais le prince tout aussi prêt à en découdre. Pendant un court instant, il hésita à prévenir son bras droit et à le faire monter afin qu'il voit également les troupes ennemies se rapprocher mais se ravisa finalement. Le dresseur tapa du pied les écailles solides de Rubia qui se remit en mouvement. Descendant en toute légèreté les mètres les séparant de la terre ferme, tout le monde se retrouva bien vite au sol. Ne se souciant plus de l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, Bakugou alla directement vers son second.

 **-On a un sérieux problème. Va immédiatement avertir tout nos hommes. Réunion d'urgence dans 20min dans la grande salle.**

 **-Hein quoi ? Mais … Attends tu m'expliques rien d'abord ?**

 **-Fais ce que je te dis, bordel ! Espèce de tête d'ortie à la noix !**

 **-Ouais ben, entre le fait que tu m'envoie en mission pour ensuite l'annuler en pleine accomplissement et maintenant ça, j'aimerai comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mec.**

 **-Bouge avant que je ne t'étripe, abruti !**

Devant la colère palpable du blond et surtout son regard furieux, Eijiro ne discuta pas plus et s'éclipsa en quatrième vitesse suivi de près par son équipe.

 **-Oï, on est toujours là je te signale. Où se trouve Midoriya kun ?**

Shoto s'avança vers le dresseur, loin d'être intimidé par l'aura d'énervement et à présent d'agacement qui voletait autour de lui. Katsuki se tourna lentement vers le prince. Son air menaçant fit reculer Ochaco. Elle se réfugia sur le côté de Tenya qui tenta désespérément de ne pas plier également face au blond. Finalement, Katsuki fit volte face et d'un mouvement de la main les invita à le suivre. Après tout c'était lui qui leur avait proposer de venir. Même si ces rigolos l'agaçaient prodigieusement il se devait au moins de les amener à ce nerd afin qu'ils se décident à les rejoindre ou non. Surtout que d'ici peu il aurait une bataille à mener. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des discussions infructueuses. Les dirigeant silencieusement dans le dédale de couloirs plus ou moins bien entretenu qu'était son château, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les immenses portes de sa chambre. Katsuki sortit sa clé de la poche de son pantalon en cuir et l'inséra dans la serrure provoquant l'indignation du chevalier en armure à sa gauche.

 **-Tu as enfermé Midoriya à clé ? Mais enfin tu es fou ! Ce n'est pas un animal ! Il a le droit à sa propre liberté !**

Bougeant ses bras tout en parlant, son armure s'entrechoquait dans un bruit de ferraille.

 **-Roooh la ferme ! Il avait essayé de s'enfuir une première fois et comme il était blessé j'ai …** Il s'interrompit soudainement. **Je vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie en fait. Allez vous faire foutre !**

 **-Comment ça il était blessé ? Il me semblait juste inconscient quand tu l'as kidnappé plus tôt** releva immédiatement Shoto, faisant d'avantage revenir le mauvais caractère du maître des lieux.

 **-Quoi ?! Mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu … tu lui as fait du mal !** S'insurgea à son tour Ochaco, oubliant un instant sa peur du barbare pour l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami.

A peine la porte fut ouverte que les trois compagnons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'aile personnelle du chef de troupe. Ne sachant pas où aller ensuite vu qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans le salon et qu'il y avait plusieurs portes fermées autour d'eux, ils se tournèrent vers Bakugou. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude plus qu'irritante de ces imbéciles.

 **-C'est la porte à gauche bande de demeurés** grogna t il en guise de réponse à leur regard insistant.

Les trois se ruèrent vers la porte indiqué et après l'avoir ouverte à la volée, ils découvrirent enfin leur ami. Il était certes plus amoché que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté plus tôt mais il était également pansé et enroulé dans une couverture à l'apparence chaude et moelleuse. Bien qu'ils avaient tous fait énormément de bruit, Izuku était toujours profondément endormi. Sa respiration lente et profonde indiquait qu'il allait bien. La magicienne du groupe s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main fraîche sur son front. Elle était tellement rassuré de le revoir ainsi. Durant leur chemin à dos de dragon, elle s'était faite tout un tas de films sur l'état dans lequel son ami avait bien pu être laissé par ce rustre. Les deux autres aussi n'étaient pas en reste. Ils s'approchèrent également tandis que Katsuki s'adossa contre le chambranle de sa porte. Voyant les trois comparses se demandaient si ils devaient réveiller le jeune homme ou le laisser dormir, le dresseur trancha la question à leur place.

 **-Oi Deku de mes deux ! Réveille toi t'as de la visite !**

 **-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir vivre !** S'indigna Tenya.

Shoto s'approcha d'un pas vif du blond, son regard meurtrier s'accrochant à celui acéré du dresseur. Il l'empoigna alors par l'attache de sa cape et l'amena à quelques centimètres de son visage. Alors que le poing du prince se levait et que Katsuki s'apprêtait à riposter, une voix derrière eux les arrêta.

 **-Vous en faîtes du bruit les gars. J'aurais bien aimé dormir encore un peu moi.**

Shoto repoussa brusquement Katsuki et se retrouva en quelques secondes prêt de l'aventurier. Ce dernier s'était redressé et était à présent assis en tailleur, la couverture encore sur le bas de son corps. Il avait du bougé durant son sommeil car ses cheveux et sa chemise étaient tout en vrac. Plusieurs boutons du haut étaient d'ailleurs défait, laissant son épaule et sa clavicule droite dénudés. Venant à peine de se réveiller, Izuku se frottait les yeux en soupirant d'aise. L'ensemble parut étrangement très érotique aux quelques personnes présentes alors que le principal concerné ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Shoto se racla la gorge en tentant de camoufler de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Tenya avait détourné le regard. Tandis que Ochaco, qui était la plus proche, remonta la manche de chemise d'Izuku afin de cacher un peu plus de peau. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Katsuki dos à eux, ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

 **-Tes potes sont là abruti de nerd ! J'ai autre chose à régler que regarder vos stupides retrouvailles, je vous laisse** grogna t il avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

D'un coup complètement éveillé en entendant la voix de Katchan, Izuku tendit la main vers la porte venant de se refermer derrière le dresseur.

 **-Attends Katchan !**

Ne recevant aucune réponse et ses blessures le tiraillant, Izuku grimaça de douleur. Il ramena sa main contre sa tête. Il avait mal au crâne et avait bougé bien trop vite. Une main douce se posa sur la sienne dans ses cheveux.

 **-Doucement Izuku kun. Je vais te soigner tout ça en un rien de temps mais reste tranquille.**

Le vert se tourna vers Ochaco et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son regard passa ensuite du chevalier puis au prince et s'embuèrent légèrement de larmes contenus.

 **-Les gars, vous êtes là.**

Il était tellement heureux de les revoir. Les souvenirs de sa longue journée se rappelèrent à lui et il fut soulagé d'avoir à nouveau ses alliés à ses côtés. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit qu'il s'empressa de leur poser, mettant de côté, le temps de retrouver ses compagnons de route, tout se qui avait un lien avec Katchan.

De son côté, Katsuki était dans le couloir en face de la porte de son aile privé. Il avait parfaitement entendu Deku l'appeler alors qu'il était encore dans le salon. Pendant un instant, il avait même craint que le vert ne le poursuive. C'était donc la respiration haletante qu'il avait couru hors de ses appartements et que maintenant il se trouvait toujours devant. Fermant les yeux, son front contre le bois sculpté, il vit à nouveau Deku au moment de son réveil. Il avait cru avoir une attaque lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur lui. Son cœur ainsi qu'une région bien plus au sud avait fait un soubresaut en le voyant si … bandant. Oui c'était le terme adéquat. Katsuki l'avait trouvé bandant. Innocent et putain d'excitant. Mais que lui arrivait il depuis qu'il avait revu ce maudit nerd ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus face à lui. Et il y avait cet abruti de prince aussi. Lui, il avait juste envie de le démembrer avec son sabre. Malgré son attention portait sur Deku, il n'avait pas manqué le regard du prince sur l'aventurier. Il avait dû avoir exactement le même alors il le reconnaissait aisément. Une rage sans nom l'avait pourtant envahi en le voyant faire. Bakugou donna un violent coup de boule dans la porte contre laquelle il était depuis plusieurs minutes. Il grogna en sentant la douleur se répandre puis se secoua vigoureusement. Il devait laisser ça de côté. Il avait une bataille à commander. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans le sentimentale. Après un long soupire, il se ressaisit et rouvrit les yeux. Il pivota sur sa gauche dans l'idée de rejoindre la grande salle pour son discours de guerre et se figea de stupeur.

 **-Yo mon pote. S'cuse je voulais pas te … euh déranger.**

Eijiro ne savait plus où se mettre. Il voulait se faire tout petit et aller se terrer dans un trou devant l'air surpris de son chef. Car souvent après la surprise, il y avait son caractère explosif qui n'était pas loin. Et il connaissait bien le blond pour l'avoir expérimenté pendant de longues années. Progressivement il voyait le changement s'effectuer dans l'expression du visage de son ami. Reculant d'un pas puis de deux afin de se mettre à l'abri, Eijiro s'attendait à une flopée d'insulte imminente. Pourtant ce ne fut qu'un faible soupire qui lui parvint. Ne s'attendant pas à ce comportement, le rouge avala sa salive de travers en découvrant que l'énervement de Katsuki était retombé comme un soufflet. Il toussa fortement afin de ne pas décéder comme un con et s'approcha prudemment du blond, qui le regardait d'un air blasé devant sa connerie.

 **-Tu vas t'en remettre bouffon ?**

 **-Ouais, t'inquiète. Explique moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive. T'es pas dans ton état normal, mec.** Parvînt à articuler Eijiro entre plusieurs quintes de toux.

 **-Ouais j'imagine que je te dois bien ça.** Grogna le dresseur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, mettant de côté ses impératifs. **Viens on bouge d'abord. Hors de question que ces abrutis entendent quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai à te dire.**

Se remettant enfin complètement de sa presque mort, Eijiro fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte close des appartements de son chef. Il supposa que les nouveaux, bien trop agressif à son goût envers leur meneur, devaient y être et discuter avec le freluquet qu'il avait vu inconscient plus tôt. Le second suivit Katsuki sans poser de questions lorsque ce dernier sortit du dédale de couloirs pour se retrouver sur les hauteurs. Au sommet de la seule tour encore stable du bâtiment regardant à l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait, le dresseur de dragon parut plus détendu. La tension constamment sur ses épaules s'était retiré l'espace d'un moment, le temps d'une discussion à cœur ouvert avec son plus vieil ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença d'une voix calme.

 **-Le mec que j'ai ramené tout à l'heure, il s'appelle Izuku. Midoriya Izuku. On est du même village tout les deux. C'était une connaissance de mon enfance. Je peux pas vraiment dire ami puisque je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié en tant que personne. Il était toujours dans mes pattes lorsqu'on était gamin. Ça m'amusait même de le voir me suivre comme un petit chiot. Il faut dire qu'on était pas beaucoup d'enfants du même âge dans un si petit village. Honnêtement j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un incapable. Il est maladroit, empoté et naïf. Mais pourtant quand on était petit je gardais toujours un œil sur lui. Quand je suis parti, je me suis surpris à me demander se qu'il devenait. Et alors que je me l'étais complètement sorti de la tête, je le rencontre avec ses trois imbéciles en quête de je ne sais quoi.**

Katsuki serra les poings, la colère se sentant bien plus présente dans ses paroles qu'au début. Eijiro le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne désirant pas interrompre les confessions du blond. Il se tenait juste à ses côtés à l'écouter.

 **-Quand je l'ai vu du haut de Rubia, j'ai réagi au quart de tour. Le fait de voir cet idiot de Deku avec sa petite bande de pseudo héro m'a fait bouillir de rage. Je parie qu'aucun d'eux n'a vraiment été confronté à une bataille. Et ils se croient puissant en plus. Ils pensent pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ses déchets. Surtout cet abruti de double face d'aristo' à la con ! Osez croiser le fer avec moi et prendre la défense de ce maudit nerd comme si il était une stupide demoiselle en détresse !**

 **-Mhmh j'ai l'impression que tu le portes pas dans ton cœur ce mec en effet.** Ne put se retenir d'ajouter le second d'un air amusé. **Remarque, il me semble qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi si ça peut aider.**

 **-Mouais. Bref, j'ai tabassé Deku et l'ai ramené de force ici en laissant ses boulets derrière.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu nous as pas laissé nous occuper d'eux comme c'était convenu à la base ?**

 **-Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de totalement inattendu entre deux.** Grogna furieusement Katsuki, plus contre lui-même qu'envers Eijiro. Et il lança alors la bombe. **Après qu'on se soit à nouveau battu dans ma chambre, j'ai embrassé Deku. Et je ne peux pas le nier. C'est clairement moi qui ai initié le baiser.**

La mâchoire du rouge lui en tomba. C'était rare mais il ne savait pas quoi dire derrière ça. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Ce n'était pas un silence tendu qui aurait pu avoir un rapport avec la sexualité du meneur mais plutôt un temps de réflexion afin d'aider au mieux. Katsuki finit par se tourner vers Eijiro, plantant son regard rubis dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

 **-Je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? Il me rends complètement fou. Quand je suis avec lui j'ai envie à la fois de le frapper à mort et en même temps de le prendre contre n'importe quel surface utilisable. Je déteste ce nerd et son côté chevaleresque qu'il a avec n'importe qui quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger. Raaaah !**

Le dresseur donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur face à lui, se sentant désemparé dans ces décisions.

 **-Ok ok mon pote calme toi. Donc voilà pourquoi tu t'es dit que tu n'allais pas tuer sans scrupule les amis de … euh Deku ? Alors que tu veux te le faire.**

 **-Ne l'appelle pas Deku !** Ragea Katsuki en le menaçant de son poing légèrement blessé.

 **-D'accord d'accord. Ce sera Izuku alors. Chut chut tu me fous les jetons là.** Tenta Eijiro pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Donc qu'est ce que tu attends de lui, toi ?**

 **-Je veux … Je veux … J'en sais rien BORDEL !**

Levant les yeux au ciel, le second se rappela soudainement d'un truc très important que lui avait demandé son chef.

 **-Eh mais au fait c'était pourquoi la réunion dans la grande salle que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ? Parce que tout le monde doit attendre en ce moment.**

 **-MERDE ! Putain c'est vrai ! On va bientôt devoir combattre ! Tout à l'heure sur le dos de ma dragonne j'ai aperçu les troupes ennemies à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Il faut immédiatement se préparer à les recevoir.**

 **-Quoi ?!** S'exorta Eijiro n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. **Non mais tu aurais pas pu commencer par ça plutôt que de me parler du type que tu veux te taper sérieux !?**

Katsuki ignora avec superbe le reproche de son bras droit et fonça dans les escaliers de la tour. La descendant quatre à quatre et courant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs déserts, ils arrivèrent à la grande salle en quelques minutes, essoufflé et transpirant. Avant de faire son entrée dans la plus grande pièce de tout le château accueillant tout les combattants sous ses ordres, Katsuki se recomposa une certaine prestance avant de pénétrer dans la salle comme un boulet de démolition. Il monta d'un pas décidé sur l'estrade face à deux immenses table disposé en longueur. Le blond sentait tout les regards suivre le moindre de ses gestes. Arrivé au centre, il se mit face à tout ce petit monde. Il avait devant lui une bonne trentaine de combattants plus ou moins apte à combattre. Dans l'assemblée pourtant compacte il remarqua cependant dans le fond qu'Izuku et ses comparses étaient présents. Mettant le brun au reflet vert de côté dans son esprit pour un instant, il prit un air de conquérant.

 **-Combattants ! Notre ennemi arrive sur nous ! Comme je viens de l'annoncer à mon second, j'ai aperçu il y a plus d'une heure une troupe de l'alliance à une centaine de kilomètres. Nous devons donc nous préparer et vite car ils seront bientôt à nos portes. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique qui plus est mais contrairement à eux nous sommes vaillant et ne faibliront jamais face à eux. Au travail ! Nous nous devons de les accueillir comme il se doit !**

A l'unisson tout les guerriers de la pièce crièrent d'une même voix leur soutien à leur meneur. Loin d'être apeuré par cette annonce, ils étaient tous en effervescence à l'idée d'un peu d'action très prochainement. Tous sortirent de la grande salle afin de débuter les préparatifs au combat, de s'entraîner ou même d'aller affuter leurs armes à l'armurerie. Eijiro, qui était resté au bas de l'estrade, fit signe en levant les deux pouces à son ami qu'il avait assuré. Il était parvenu en quelques mots à booster le moral de ses troupes et avait balayé le fait qu'il était en retard de trente minutes à sa propre réunion. Rejoignant son ami avec un sourire victorieux, Bakugou se figea pourtant en entendant une voix bien connu dans son dos.

 **-Katchan.**

L'interpelé se retourna lentement alors qu'Eijiro dévisageait d'un nouvel œil l'aventurier qui faisait chavirer le grand Katsuki Bakugou. Ses amis derrière lui, Izuku se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de gêne face au meneur. Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et planta ses orbes vertes émeraudes dans celles du blond.

 **-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir amener mes camarades jusqu'ici. Bien que tu sois le responsable de notre séparation je suis content de les retrouver. Et également, nous avons discuté entre nous et nous … Nous voulons rallier ta cause et nous battre aussi lors de cette bataille que tu annonces.**

Eijiro éclata d'un rire franc, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il s'attira immédiatement les regards noirs des deux prétendants du jeune homme. Katsuki le fit surtout parce que le rouge était un idiot tandis que Shoto croyait à tord que le bras droit se moquait du brun. Le principal concerné, indifférent à l'attitude d'Eijiro, attendait patiemment la réponse du chef de troupe, ne percevant pas la tension autour de lui.

 **-Il est hors de question que j'envoie des hommes non expérimentés au combat. Vous pouvez rester en revanche pour la bataille il va falloir le mériter.**

Midoriya allait protesté mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il savait bien que discuter avec Katchan était une entreprise bien compliqué et que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait il devrait s'accrocher. Il hocha la tête et alors que Katchan s'adressait à présent à son ami.

 **-Eijiro, indique à nos nouvelles recrues leurs chambres ainsi que les tâches à effectuer et les horaires des repas. Et rejoins moi dans mes appartements une fois qu'ils sont installés. On a une stratégie à mettre en …**

Bakugou s'arrêta net de bouger, de parler et même de respirer. Izuku venait de lui prendre le poignet. Il amenait sa main vers lui regardant avec insistance les marques sanglantes sur ses phalanges.

 **-Tu t'es blessé ? Il faut nettoyer ça sinon ça va s'infecter. Ou même mieux, si tu veux Ochaco peut te soigner, elle est magicienne.**

Katchan retira vivement sa main de celle de Deku, comme si il s'était brûlé. Il recula de plusieurs pas tout en dévisageant furieusement l'aventurier. Afin d'éviter de lui gueuler dessus à nouveau, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna au plus vite du groupe sans dire un mot. Shoto fut le premier à réagir et se mit à la hauteur du brun. Il posa une main sur son épaule tout en fixant le dresseur.

 **-Laisse tomber Midoriya kun, ce type ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a besoin de personne.**

N'ayant pas encore complètement quitté la pièce, Katchan avait tout entendu. Il pivota légèrement et sa colère redoubla d'intensité en comprenant la bourde qu'il avait commise. Il avait laissé le champ libre à son rival. Car oui, c'était bien comme ça qu'il le voyait à présent vu le regard de défi que lui lancer le prince.

 **-Très bien, la guerre est déclarée, enfoiré.** Murmura entre ses dents serrés le blond, sortant de la salle la rage au ventre.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire ni même pourquoi ça lui importé autant mais il était hors de question que Deku finisse dans les bras de ce prince de pacotille. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses grands airs. Dans le couloir conduisant à son aile, il ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il asséna son poing déjà abîmé sur le premier mur devant lui.

 **-Katchan ? Tu devrais arrêter de taper les murs. Ou au moins laisse moi te désinfecter ça. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Alors vos impressions ?

Un peu moins de KatchanXDeku mais dans le prochain il y aura surement rapprochement.

La suite bientôt normalement ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Mina !

Nous voici pour le quatrième chapitre.

Désolée pour tous les changements récents que j'ai effectué sur cette histoire mais après une horrible relecture de mes chapitres 1 et 2 j'étais obligé de procéder à quelques changements. En tout cas maintenant c'est bon.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Dans le couloir conduisant à son aile, il ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il asséna son poing déjà abîmé sur la premier mur devant lui.

 **-Katchan ? Tu devrais arrêter de taper les murs. Ou au moins laisse moi te désinfecter ça. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.**

Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement

Izuku n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire une fois en face du barbare qu'était son nouveau chef. Il avait juste foncé tête baissée en dehors de la grande salle afin de s'assurer que Katchan soignerai bel et bien sa main blessée. À quelques mètres de lui, il s'était aperçu que le blond n'avait pas entendu qu'il était suivi. Lorsqu'il écrasa son poing contre le mur, Deku avait sursauté et s'était alors rendu compte dans quelle situation il s'était mis. Katchan avait l'air furieux, même de dos, et bien qu'il en ignorait la raison, ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Des mots avaient pourtant réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sans avoir l'air apeuré, tendu, ou gêné comme bien trop souvent en compagnie du dresseur. Sa gorge se noua en le voyant se tourner complètement vers lui. Son regard écarlate bouillonnait de colère mais pas que. Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier exactement l'autre émotion que révéler les iris devant lui mais c'était envoûtant. La voix rauque et éraillée de Katchan fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

 **-De quoi tu veux parler au juste, maudit nerd ?**

Bien qu'il l'avait traité et qu'il avait toujours son air énervé, Deku prit comme une invitation à continuer le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas gueulé dessus. Il s'avança prudemment de lui et prit délicatement l'une de ses mains. C'était celle blessé. Elle était encore plus abîmé que précédemment. L'aventurier grimaça même en analysant plus l'étendu des dégâts. La peau se détachait à certains endroits laissant juste de la chair écorché et du sang dégoulinant sur ses doigts serrés.

 **-D'abord, je voudrais te soigner ça. Laisse moi faire s'il te plaît.** Murmura t il tout en sortant de sa poche de pantalon, un mouchoir en tissu.

 **-Il est hors de question que j'aille voir ta pote magicienne ! Encore moins avec les deux autres abrutis à côté !**

Tout en se faisant crier dessus, Deku appliquait son mouchoir sur les phalanges sanglantes. Il releva ses prunelles émeraudes dans celle constamment furibondes de son vis-à-vis.

 **-D'accord. Dans ce cas, allons dans ta chambre.**

 **-Qu… Quoi ?!**

C'était bien la toute première fois que le brun voyait Katchan perdre ses moyens. La colère avait fait place à la surprise et de très légères marques de rougeurs s'étendaient sur ses pommettes. Cette facette rarement vu chez le grand Katsuki Bakugou, amusa beaucoup l'aventurier qui ne put retenir un petit rire.

 **-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?!** S'emporta immédiatement le blond en prenant Deku par le col de sa chemise, l'amenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 **-Non euh … Pas du tout. C'est que … Mon sac avec mes affaires sont toujours dans tes appartements et … euh j'ai un baume qui pourrait soigner rapidement ton poing.**

Bien qu'il avait su s'expliquer plus ou moins clairement, le brun ne savait plus où se mettre. Dans son énervement, le meneur l'avait plaqué contre le mur qu'il avait frappé. Leurs deux corps étaient pressé l'un contre l'autre. Les souvenirs de leur dernier tête à tête à l'esprit firent déglutir difficilement l'aventurier. Izuku tenta de poser une main sur celle qui le maintenait fermement contre la pierre froide, son mouchoir ensanglanté dans l'autre.

 **-Euh … Katchan ? Tu … tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ?**

Se rendant compte seulement maintenant de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, Katsuki ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et haussa un sourcil mesquin. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa proie.

 **-Et si j'en avais pas envie tu ferais quoi hein, Deku ?**

Sa main blessée se glissa sur la hanche du brun. Ses doigts relevèrent la chemise afin de pouvoir toucher la peau nu. Rouge de honte par ce simple contact et perdu par le changement d'attitude soudain de Katchan à son égard, Izuku se tortilla afin de se dégager du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un grognement sourd et une bosse se formant au niveau de l'entrejambe de son tortionnaire le fit se figer. Il se risqua à regarder Katsuki en face et l'image qu'il eût en retour faillit lui faire lâcher un gémissement. Le dresseur avait un regard de bête féroce prête à bondir. Loin d'être colérique ou rageur comme d'ordinaire, il était empli d'une luxure et envie plus qu'évidente. N'en revenant pas que ce regard si intense lui était adressé, Deku se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son corps tendu tout contre celui du meneur commença à l'exciter à son tour. Ayant terriblement honte de son attitude, ses hanches roulèrent contre celle du blond faisant se rencontrer leurs débuts d'érection. Ils lâchèrent en même temps un profond soupir de plaisir. Alors que la tension sexuelle était à son comble entre les deux hommes, des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction se firent entendre.

 **-Midoriya kun ?**

Lâchant la chemise et reculant lentement du brun, rouge comme pouvait l'être ses chaussures, Katsuki foudroya du regard l'intrus. Loin d'être gêné, il était surtout très frustré par l'interruption de sa précédente activité.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux, enfoiré ? Tu vois pas que tu gènes là ?**

Le regard glacial, le prince Todoroki, les poings serraient le long de son corps, analysa la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux. Bien que l'obscurité était fortement présente maintenant que la nuit était tombé, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

 **-Je venais seulement m'assurer que Midoriya ne se ferait pas plus tabassé aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment je me suis fourvoyé.**

 **-Ouais bah va te fourvoyer ailleurs, imbécile !** Grogna Katsuki, profondément agacé.

Shoto tourna les talons sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au brun qui se réveilla enfin. Izuku, bien qu'encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Katchan, se précipita vers le bicolore et le rattrapa par le poignet. Les joues encore rosis et la respiration désordonné, il se pencha respectueusement.

 **-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Todoroki kun. Katchan ne me fera rien. Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps.**

Il se redressa devant l'air surpris du prince. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et se remit bien vite de son étonnement, reprenant son air impassible habituel.

 **-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce rustre compte ne rien te faire si tu veux mon avis.**

Izuku lui fit un sourire étincelant et libéra le bras de son ami. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouver Katchan mais ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi le dresseur était parti.

 **-Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il soigne bien sa blessure. J'arrive.**

Laissant Shoto au milieu du couloir, il se mit alors à courir en direction des appartements du blond. Le prince le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin, un sourire triste se peignant sur son visage adouci. Il reprit son chemin, allant retrouver les autres, laissant Izuku à ses affaires. Le brun, de son côté, n'était pas parvenu à rattraper le dresseur de dragon. Arrivant essoufflé devant les grandes portes sculpté de son aile privé, l'aventurier tapa contre le bois espérant qu'il viendrait lui ouvrir. Personne ne lui répondit. Il essaya d'ouvrir en activant la clinche mais la porte était fermée à clé. Une forme sur sa droite l'intrigua. Il s'approcha et vit son sac ainsi que son épée contre le mur. Pas de doute, Katchan avait du dégager ses affaires de chez lui, une fois rentré. Bien que déçu, Izuku ouvrit sa besace et fouilla un instant dedans. Ce qu'il cherchait en main, il le posa devant la porte et tapa à nouveau.

 **-Katchan ! Je te laisse le baume dont je t'ai parlé. Ne laisse pas ton poing s'infectait. Je … Non rien, à plus tard.**

Deku prit ses affaires sur le dos et fit marche arrière afin de retrouver les autres qui devait s'installer dans une des chambre du château.

À des kilomètres des ruines de la demeure de Katsuki, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, s'élevait la fumée d'un feu de camp. Autour, une dizaine de silhouette se dessinaient en gigantesque ombre immobile. Ils attendaient tous dans un silence pesant, se scrutant les uns les autres. Une tension palpable émanait de chacun des membres de cette étrange assemblée. Un bruit sourd dans les fourrés au alentour fit réagir la seule personne du groupe a être debout. L'individu tira de sa manche une lame affûté et, dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, le lança. Elle fila dans la direction du bruit se rapprochant. Personne n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes avant que le poignard ne revienne à l'envoyeur. La silhouette le réceptionna sans difficulté tandis qu'un nouveau membre se présenta dans la lumière ténue.

 **-Tu devrais faire attention où tu balances tes petits joujoux, Stain. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te les rendre.**

 **-La prochaine fois que tu me fais poireauter des heures et que tu te pointes tranquillement, c'est sur ton cadavre que je les récupérerai.** Menaça la voix rauque de l'homme jouant avec sa lame.

 **-Stain n'a pas tord. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le premier général qu'il faut te croire tout permis.**

L'autre individu, venant de parler, était assis à même le sol. Il portait un masque de médecine formant une sorte de bec à la place de son nez et sa bouche. Une fillette aux cheveux blancs se trouvait à ses côtés, debout. Elle avait autour des bras et des jambes des bandages ne laissant pas voir sa peau. Malgré le froid de la nuit, la jeune demoiselle ne portait qu'une chemise bien trop grande pour elle. A sa droite, sortant des ténèbres, un homme entièrement recouvert de fumée grâce à sa magie stoppa les hostilités.

 **-Ne nous battons pas d'entrer de jeu, Messieurs. Shigaraki Tomura , tu as forcément quelque chose a nous annoncer, non ? Le seigneur du mal n'aurait pas envoyé son meilleur général juste pour une élimination de gêneurs.**

 **-Bien vu, Kurogiri. Comme toujours.**

Shigaraki s'installa près du feu de camp, s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre. Il analysa les autres participants à cette réunion. Une jeune fille à l'air dérangé, un gamin blasé avec des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps, un gros costaud aux muscles saillants, un pillard à l'air détendu et enfin un dernier à l'allure de reptile possédant une énorme épée pleine d'écaille. En ce comptant lui-même, cela faisait neufs combattants. Tomura imaginait mal la gamine de Overhaul faire quoi que ce soit dans leur mission.

 **-Bien on fera avec ceux qu'on a là.** Marmonna le général en chef avant de reprendre plus clairement **Votre mission de base a changé. Nous ne devons plus détruire les ruines qui abritent la maigre rébellion nous empêchant d'accéder à la ville. Selon les ordres de notre maître, nous devons à présent récupérer un élément essentiel à la suite de notre plan. Apparemment, c'est un des combattants du château. Il aurait été approché par All Might en personne.**

 **-Quoi ?! Le légendaire héro à l'épée de la justice ?** S'exclama l'homme reptile.

 **-Exact. Il nous faut ce type vivant donc hors de question de tuer à tout va.**

 **-Et comment on fait pour savoir qui est notre cible ? On devine ?** Grogna Stain, adossé contre un arbre.

Shigaraki sortit de sa poche de manteau de voyage un papier chiffonné. Il le défroissa un minimum sur sa jambe et le tendit à la première personne à côté de lui afin de le faire passer.

 **-Ce dessin est le seul indice que nous avons. C'est pourquoi All for One a ordonné de ne pas tuer nos adversaires. Et m'a également envoyé pour superviser l'attaque. Si vous n'avez plus de question on se met en route maintenant. On attaque à l'aube.**

Se levant tous sur ces derniers mots, le groupe ne discuta pas plus. Certain par envie de mouvement et d'autre juste parce que c'était les ordres. Ils éteignirent le feu avant de partir en direction de leur mission, tous remonter à bloc. Le dessin, transmit de main en main, revient entre celles de Tomura. Il y jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de le fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Peu importe comment mais il ramènerait ce type à son maître et professeur. Il détruirait ensemble l'avenir d'All Might.

Katsuki Bakugou n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après l'interruption de double face, il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements. Même quand Deku était venu à sa porte, il n'avait pas bougé laissant partir l'objet de son désir. Il avait pourtant eu envie de lui ouvrir et de reprendre leur activité précédente mais sa fierté mal placée l'en avait empêcher comme toujours. Ce maudit nerd avait préféré s'inquiéter des états d'âme de ce stupide prince plutôt que de lui et ça, ça le faisait voir rouge. Il lui devenait difficile au fur et à mesure de ces tête à tête avec le brun de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Préférant rester dans le déni face à sa jalousie plus qu'évidente, il tenta de se concentrer sur la stratégie de combat qu'il allait devoir mener. Pourtant, la douleur lui foudroyant le poing à chaque fois qu'il le bouger lui rappeler sans cesse Izuku. Dans un excès de colère, il retourna la table sur laquelle il travaillait et d'un pas déterminé se rendit jusque sa porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il récupéra le pot que l'abruti lui avait laissé et referma tout aussi violemment. En marmonnant des insultes sur le pauvre aventurier, Katsuki se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il se lava la main à l'eau claire et une fois celle-ci sèche, il apposa le baume réparant. Grognant pour la forme que malgré se qu'avait dit Deku il avait toujours mal, le blond retourna dans sa chambre après s'être bandé les phalanges. Il trouva enfin le sommeil, ses rêves peuplaient d'une tignasse brune aux reflets verts et d'yeux émeraudes bien trop attirant. Des heures plus tard, ce fut une explosion assourdissante qui ébranla tout le château qui le réveilla en sursaut. Le dresseur se leva en quatrième vitesse. Une seule chose pouvait avoir causé tout ce boucan. Katsuki s'habilla la boule au ventre. Leurs ennemis attaquaient et ça avait l'air d'être de grande envergure vu la détonation. Sortant de sa chambre en courant, il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur afin de voir où en était la situation. Le soleil était à peine visible à l'horizon mais un immense brasier éclairait tout le château. Le blond arriva au bas de la tour de garde. Il vit Eijiro en descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers.

 **-Bakugou ! On est dans la merde ! Une dizaine de vilains est entré dans le château ! Ils ont débarqué de nulle part ! Bordel !**

 **-Tête d'orties ferme la ! Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine alors que je pensais qu'ils viendraient en masse ! Ils nous ont eu par surprise mais on a l'avantage du nombre et du terrain ! Il faut réagir maintenant alors on se bouge !**

Katsuki analysa rapidement dans quel direction leurs adversaires étaient entrés. Heureusement pour eux ils s'étaient attaqué au versent nord. C'était le côté le moins surveillé mais également le moins utilisé. Les vilains n'allaient pas tout de suite tombé sur ses camarades et cela soulagea plus que ne voulait l'avouer le meneur de troupe.

 **-Allons accueillir ses vilains comme il se doit !**

Les deux combattants se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs de plus en plus en effervescence à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le barbare gueula des ordres à la va vite à certaines têtes connus. Dans un coin de son esprit, une chose le tiraillait. Parmi toute les personnes qu'il avait croisé, Katsuki en cherchait une en particulier sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Pourtant son corps lui indiquait clairement qu'il resterait en panique tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Où se trouvait ce maudit Deku ? Katsuki se retourna vers son second, le regard inquiet et un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac.

 **-Oï ! T'as placé où les abrutis d'hier ?!**

 **-Hein ? Tu parles de Deku et ses potes ?!**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'appeler comme ça ! Bordel t'écoute jamais rien c'est pas possible !**

 **-Bon j'imagine que ça veut dire oui. Je les ai … Euh**

Eijiro devint soudainement blanc. Malgré toutes les bourdes qu'il avait pu faire c'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, Katsuki n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il était clair que Deku était en danger vu le manque de réaction de son second. Courant encore plus vite qu'il en laissa Kirishima sur le carreau, il fonça tête baissée vers l'aile nord. Les débris de l'explosion était encore fumant par endroit lorsqu'il y arriva enfin. Il ralentit son allure, son regard rubis se posant partout à la fois. C'était une représentation d'apocalypse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des pans de mur complet s'était écroulés, des départs de feu se déclaraient à plusieurs endroits créant une épaisse fumée, le peu d'affaire qui traînait de ce côté du château était saccagé. Katsuki plissa les yeux et se couvrit le nez et la bouche de sa main. Il avait du mal à respirer à cause de sa course effrénée et du manque d'air frais autour de lui. Dans un coin où un énorme rocher était tombé, le barbare perçut un son étouffé. D'un bond, il fut à l'endroit d'où cela provenait, espérant malgré lui y trouvait l'aventurier. Il s'accroupit et déplaça plusieurs pierres à la force de ses bras. Le visage égratigné de la magicienne qui était avec Izuku se dégagea de dessous. Il la sortit de là en la chopant par le bras. Elle était sacrément abîmé. Son épaule était déboité et de nombreuses contusions sur sa peau s'étalait un peu partout. Ochaco crachota de la poussière et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le blond, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

 **-Sauve les ! Ils se battent encore contre les vilains ! Sauve les je t'en prie !**

Eijiro débarqua à son tour derrière le dresseur. Il eût à peine le temps de placer ses bras devant lui avant de réceptionner le corps inerte de la jeune femme précédemment sous les débris.

 **-Emmène la loin d'ici et revient vite avec des renforts.**

La voix curieusement calme de son chef fit frissonner Kirishima. Il rebroussa chemin mais avant de quitter les lieux, il regarda derrière lui. Katsuki se dirigeait vers le point centrale de l'explosion. Soudainement un cri d'agonie leur parvint de l'autre côté du nuage de poussière encore présent autour d'eux. Le cœur du blond rata un battement. Il avait clairement reconnu la voix venant de hurler sa douleur pour l'avoir lui-même provoqué plusieurs fois. Il se rua dans la zone de combat. Les rayons de soleil qui s'était levé, l'éblouit à peine arrivé. Dans un réflexe sur-humain, il esquiva de peu l'énorme poing de son adversaire. Un rire sadique lui vint aux oreilles tandis que sa vue se rétablissait. Il comprit alors la situation dans laquelle Deku se trouvait. Les vilains étaient pour la plupart installé soit assis soit debout contre les éboulis. Un seul d'entre eux se battait et il avait réussi à mettre Ko le prince ainsi que le chevalier en armure à main nu. Izuku les défendait désespérément. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement vu tout les coups qu'il s'était prit mais tenait encore debout face à une montagne de muscles.

 **-Bouge de là, Deku ! Laisse faire les pros !**

Il avait gueulé à plein poumons en dégainant son sabre. Katsuki chargea en mettant toute sa puissance sur le seul ennemi désirant en découdre. Il attaqua de toute part mais sentit rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il se recula vivement et analysa plus en détails. L'autre n'avait rien. Pas même une égratignure. Son attaque aurait pourtant du au moins l'abîmer un peu. Mais là sa peau était indemne. Le colosse ria à nouveau, faisant monter la rage du blond. L'un des acolytes du vilain se leva tout en se grattant la gorge.

 **-Muscular, arrête de t'amuser et fini vite le travail sinon on intervient. Surtout qu'on a déjà trouvé notre cible alors inutile de se fatiguer plus.**

 **-Bien reçu, lieutenant.**

Dans un rire hystérique, le géant fondit sur le blond. Sa rapidité comparé à sa masse prit par surprise le barbare qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger de son arme. Malgré l'acier le séparant des poings féroces de l'autre, Katsuki grogna de douleur. Son bras ne parvenait pas à canaliser toute la force que mettait Muscular dans ces coups. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, Katsuki se savait en mauvaise posture. Deku était à quelques mètres de lui, toujours debout mais entre inconscience et moment de lucidité. Et les deux autres en revanche n'étaient pas prêt d'aider, évanoui. Le dresseur serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde seul et exploser tout ces empafés de vilains par la même occasion. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Sachant que les renforts arriveraient bientôt, il esquiva les coups avec souplesse faisant durer le combat. C'était son seul espoir et il le savait pertinemment. Le titan cessa pourtant de s'acharner en vain. Dans un cri rauque, il contracta ses muscles encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

 **-Fini de jouer, Héro. Prépare toi à mourir !**

Muscular fonça sur sa cible tel un bélier enragé. Il arma son poing mais au lieu de s'en prendre à Katsuki, comme il le crut, le colosse s'arrêta face à Izuku.

 **-DEKU !**

Dans la panique la plus totale, le blond sauta en mettant tout la puissance qu'il put dans ses jambes. Il parvint à plaquer le brun au sol, lui évitant un coup mortel. En revanche, il n'avait pas eu assez de détente pour se mettre lui-même à l'abri. Il encaissa de plein fouet la violente frappe du vilain. Tête la première dans la roche, Katsuki vit double en se redressant tant bien que mal.

 **-Reste à terre, petit. Sinon on devra vraiment te tuer.**

Stain ramassa le brun aux reflets verts à quelques mètres de Bakugou. Il l'avait mis en garde mais Muscular lui chopa le crâne d'une seule main et l'enfonça à nouveau dans la pierre. Katsuki gronda de rage et de douleur mêlé. Il arriva à tourner sa nuque afin de pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se passait autour malgré son visage en sang. Dans son esprit embrumé, il se demanda se que pouvait bien faire Eijiro pour mettre autant de temps à revenir avec les renforts. Son seul œil visible s'accrocha sur le vilain emmenant l'aventurier avec lui.

 **-Alors tout ça, c'était pour capturer ce bon à rien ? Sérieusement ?**

Le barbare lutta contre la poigne le maintenant fermement au sol. Il avait beau trembler de tout son corps, il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire. Dans un rugissement féroce, Katsuki se dégagea de l'emprise du balèze. Il se leva d'un bond bien que tout autour de lui se mit à tourner dangereusement et récupéra son sabre au sol. Il profita de la surprise de son adversaire et abattit sa lame sur son avant bras encore près du sol. Dans un sourire victorieux, il vit la chaire se détacher de son propriétaire. La moitié du bras gauche de la grosse brute donnant du mal aux héros tomba dans un bruit mou. Regardant sans comprendre se qu'il venait de se passer, Muscular resta interdit, fixant son membre découpé.

 **-Je ne vous laisserais pas vous barrer tranquillement avec l'un de mes hommes, bande de merdes ! Je vais tous vous explo …**

Le dresseur ne put finir sa phrase. L'énorme poing restant du colosse rencontra violemment sa mâchoire. Il se retrouva à nouveau à terre, la puissance du coup l'ayant quelque peu assommé. Shigaraki Tomura s'approcha du héros mal en point puis s'adressa à son acolyte.

 **-Fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas nous suivre. Tu te vengeras plus tard, cette mission nous devons l'exécuter sans tuer. Ce sont les ordres.**

Un rire tonitruant sortit de la gorge du titan. Il enroula sa ceinture autour de son bras amoindri afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie, ne ressentant pas la douleur. Il posa sa botte sur la jambe du blond tentant de se relever. Il donna un grand coup comme pour écraser un insecte et écrabouilla son genou dans un bruit sinistre. Le dresseur faillit lâcher un cri mais serra les dents afin de ne pas laisser ce plaisir à son assaillant. Par contre, il ne put faire de même lorsqu'il fit pareil avec l'autre jambe. Loin de s'arrêter là, son bourreau lui cassa également les deux bras, juste pour le plaisir vu que son rire redoublait à mesure qu'il le broyait. Katsuki n'était plus qu'une masse de souffrance à l'état pure. Tout son corps était une plaie béante. Le blond n'entendait plus que les ricanements des vilains s'éloignant peu à peu. Dans un effort incroyable, Katchan parvînt à se mettre debout. Muscular siffla d'admiration devant la ténacité de son adversaire.

 **-Rendez le moi ! Rendez moi Deku !**

Stain, qui portait le jeune homme sur son épaule, attrapa Izuku par les cheveux et le montra au blond. L'aventurier, dans un moment de lucidité, découvrit l'état décharné dans lequel son meneur était.

 **-Ka … Katchan**. Sa voix était faible. **Arrête toi là … Je t'en prie. Ne … Ne meurs pas.**

Après une frappe bien placé dans l'estomac, Stain plongea à nouveau le vert dans l'inconscience. Les vilains disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Fou de rage et d'impuissance à cause de son corps en lambeaux, Katsuki hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Son hurlement ébranla tout le château, le plongeant dans le désespoir le plus complet.

* * *

Voilà qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Une petite review pour me le dire ?

Bye bye à la prochaine.


End file.
